


It's Good to be Bad

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [47]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anon Prompt, Drabble, Gen, He can't help it, Q finds meetings boring, and his mind wanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Q is oh, so bored of sitting in long, boring meetings. Sometimes, his mind wanders...
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	It's Good to be Bad

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt (general tab) "Q sitting in a long boring meeting (department heads, moving the labs, etc). Q is daydreaming of how Bond would "take care" of the various meeting attendees. This could be dark and serious, but perhaps humorous solutions would be better. (I thought of this prompt while sitting in a long, annoying meeting.)"
> 
> Also for the trope prompt table - "it's good to be bad"
> 
> (I swear this one was 100 words exactly on google docs :D)

“If Q branch would stop sending double-ohs out with…”

Q stopped listening. 

The meeting had been going on for _days._ Well. Only about 2 hours. But, emotionally, it was _days._ It would be fine, if these idiots weren’t trying to blame all of their problems on Q and the double-ohs. Usually Bond.

Maybe he should send Bond after them…non-fatally, of _course._

Robson in accounting would look wonderful with a blue paintball splotch on his forehead.

Price’s hair was just _crying out_ for a bucket of water.

Yes, it was good to be bad. Or at least, to _think_ about it.


End file.
